Monochrome
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: UA. Para Sesshômaru, la navidad era una fecha sin importancia en su calendario, pero no para Rin que tenía planeado hacer ese día; un día especial para ambos. Participante de "Más sidra, por favor: ¡La fiesta es en Siéntate!".
1. Jo, jo, jo

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Notas de autor: **¡Estamos de fiesta en Siéntate! Así que me hicieron hacer trabajar mi culo perezoso y ponerme a escribir algo con temática navideña cuando…¡Odio navidad! xD Las amodio engendros de Satán, que lo sepan.

El link de la actividad estará en mi perfil –que actualizaré en breve-, para que disfruten de todo lo que el foro puede ofrecerles.

**Advertencia:** Universo Alterno y posible OoC.

杀生丸

_Jo,jo,jo_

杀生丸

Primer semana de diciembre y Sesshômaru disfrutaba su tiempo libre leyendo un libro que tenía desde hace varios años olvidado en una caja llenándose de polvo y que ahora debido a la mudanza había encontrado en medio de otro montón de cachivaches sin utilidad.

—Sesshômaru, ¡ayúdame!— la voz de Rin se escuchó en el cobertizo del apartamento donde ambos habían decidido irse a vivir juntos. Su relación aunque extraña era una de las más estables del grupo de amigos que tenían, que no le era para nada raro al chico dado que los demás eran un puñado de idiotas.

Sesshômaru frunció el ceño al escucharla, bajó sus lentes dejando que sus ojos dorados encontraran la figura de su novia solo para verla moviendo su pequeño trasero entre un montón de cajas.

—¿Qué se supone que haces?—preguntó llegando justo a tiempo para evitar que una la aplastara cayéndole encima, aunque ésta se abrió por debajo dejando salir una enorme bola de luces para el árbol cubriendo por completo a Rin.

La chica empezó a reír mientras intentaba salir de aquel revoltijo con los menores nudos posibles en su cabello. Sesshômaru se tragó un suspiró agachándose a ayudarla y sin más rodearla de la cintura para alzarla sin esfuerzo alguno.

—¿Qué estás buscando?

—El cadáver que enterramos el verano pasado— contestó Rin con una sonrisa, aunque su novio no disfrutó la broma tanto como esperaba concentrando su mirada en lo que antes tenía su atención—, la decoración de Navidad.

—¿Estas planeando celebrarlo?

La pregunta contenía un _no pienso tolerar eso_ de manera implícita, pero la chica siendo quien era, lo ignoró dándole su mejor sonrisa a la par que rodeaba el cuello de su novio para que este se agachara unos centímetros.

—Deja tu faceta _Grinch_, ¿dónde está tu espíritu navideño? — ella dijo paseando unos de sus dedos por las pálidas mejillas masculinas, pero los ojos dorados eran dos témpanos de hielo.

—Lo regresé al polo norte.

Rin suspiró audiblemente para después hacer un puchero, que su novio tuviera seis años más que ella era una ventaja que había aprendido a utilizar bastante bien y que en eso momento debía aprovechar si es que quería salirse con la suya.

—¡Sería nuestra primer Navidad juntos!— murmuró, pero en menos de un segundo Sesshômaru la tenía acorralada entre las cajas en tanto utilizaba sus manos para mover su cuerpo y volver a acomodar todo como estaba.

—No está a discusión.

—Aún tengo otros argumentos para convencerte.

De manera rápida Rin zafó una de sus manos tomando uno de los gorros rojos típicos de Navidad y colocándoselo a Sesshômaru en la cabeza.

—¡Repite conmigo! Jo,jo,jo — se rió con toda la alegría que la caracterizaba que rayaba en las infantilidad, notando que las iris doradas ahora estaban más glaciares que nunca.

—Jo, jo, jo mis pelotas.— Sesshômaru se quitó con rudeza el gorro tirándolo al suelo y sin más regresando a su anterior lugar en el sofá y al libro que estaba leyendo.

Quitó el marca páginas que no era más que una foto de ellos dos después de la partida de un juego de paintball donde le habían ganado a su hermanastro y a su novia por la pésima puntería de ésta última. La culpa amenazaba con emerger por lo que Sesshômaru se masajeó las sienes con cansancio, miró solamente un segundo a su pareja que seguía en el mismo lugar que antes aunque ahora mantenía el gorro en sus manos.

—Se hará como yo diga.

1,2,3... Plaf, Rin había saltado al sofá abrazándolo con toda su escasa fuerza. El chico casi podía asegurar que en un momento más se pondría a dar saltos por toda la sala, pero ella se controló lo mejor posible dándole la mejor sonrisa agradecida que le conocía.

Chantaje, él sabía que Rin lo conocía a la perfección y que sin importar que hiciera terminaría concediéndole todos sus caprichos porque le gustaba hacerlo.

—Grac-...

—No he terminado —Sesshômaru advirtió mirándola directamente a los ojos cuando habló.

—Sé lo que dirás —ella sonrió con suficiencia en tanto levantaba su mano para enumerar las peticiones—, no cena familiar con tu padre, no decoración extravagante, no disfraces navideños y por supuesto, nada de gorros de Santa para ti.

—¿Podrás cumplirlo?

—Al pie de la letra, capitán—Rin volvió a reír mientras depositaba un beso en los labios del chico, que al principio se resistió a devolverle la caricia pero terminó haciéndolo después de unos segundos.

La chica se acomodó mejor en su regazo subiendo la intensidad del beso unos cuantos grados.

—¿Quieres jugar conmigo un rato? —Rin murmuró metiendo las manos por debajo de la camisa masculina, pero él inmediatamente las sacó dedicándole una mirada dorada, fría y autoritaria.

—No te ayudaré a decorar.

Rin bufó al comprobar que no sólo ella lo conocía bien, Sesshômaru era consciente de cada pequeño detalle de su vida y de sus intenciones aún antes de que siquiera ella lo pensara. Tal vez por eso habían estado tanto tiempo juntos a pesar de sus muy obvias diferencias, y sin llegar a la cursilería de los polos opuestos se atraen; ellos se complementaban y se entendían mejor que nadie.

—Grinch.

La chica se bajó de las piernas de su novio acomodándose a un lado de él y recargándose en su pecho, tratando de no molestarlo en su lectura. Sesshômaru vio a Rin cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios y resistiendo el impulso de suspirar le puso el ridículo gorro navideño mientras que sus pensamientos viajaban a que tendría que tener toda la paciencia del mundo las próximas semanas para que su novia siguiera los límites impuestos para ese evento que siendo sincero le importaba un carajo.

—¿Quieres hacer la carta para Santa?

La voz de la chica se escuchó después de unas cuantas páginas leídas, haciendo que el chico se detuviera en seco; carta y Santa en la misma oración eran una completa estupidez o mejor dicho, la creencia de que en realidad un tipo gordo en un traje rojo leía esas tonterías.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Lo suficiente para no considerarte un pedófilo.

杀生丸

_Grinch_: Personaje de un cuento infantil que odia la navidad.

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo." Dejen mis tetas, en serio sé que son hermosas pero duele tanto manoseo D': y agradezco enormemente a TODOS los que comentan, los adoro.

En otras noticias, mi plan es seguir actualizando este minific hasta concluirlo y empezar las demás historias en Enero cuanto toda fecha navideña desaparezca de mi vista.


	2. De estafas y otras cosas

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Notas de autor: **¡Segundo capítulo! Dedicado especialmente a mi querida Agatha, porque es una persona muy especial para mi :3

**Advertencia:** Universo Alterno y posible OoC.

杀生丸

_De estafas y otras cosas_

杀生丸

—Explícame una vez más, ¿por qué estamos haciendo esto?

Ambas mujeres caminaban por la transitada calle del centro comercial en la búsqueda del regalo perfecto para su pareja, la pelinegra ahogó un audible suspiro en tanto veía a su acompañante.

—Sesshômaru dijo que sería divertido que saliéramos juntas— explicó Rin por segunda ocasión obteniendo una ceja alzada de la otra.

—Así que su idea de diversión es esta.— Kagura sonrió con burla destilando en sus facciones—. Bueno, hombres raros e idiotas hay en todos lados.

La más joven se rió con fuerza provocando que varias miradas se giraran en dirección de ambas.

Al principio cuando Sesshômaru le había presentado a Kagura, Rin le había tenido algo de miedo al ver su porte elegante y su mirada que parecía querer descubrir todos los secretos que guardaba más celosamente, al mismo tiempo que dándole un ligero apretón en la mano y no un beso como la mayoría de las demás mujeres en aquella cena de gala le dio a entender que no se andaría con rodeos para con ella.

«—Demasiado dulce para tu propio bien— había dicho cuando se quedaron solas dado que Naraku había querido discutir algo con Sesshômaru en privado—, no dejes que te engañen con su falsa amabilidad.

—¿Me veo tan inocente acaso? —su contestación sin duda era algo que Kagura no esperaba, al menos no con ese tono y la mirada fija en la propia. La chiquilla había superado su propio miedo para responderle con aquella pregunta y era algo que la de ojos carmesí encontró como una provocación hecha por un gatito que se creía tigre; inocente como la mirada de la chica frente a ella que a pesar de querer parecer dura, contenía un brillo que te decía lo contrario.

—Exactamente.»

El como se habían hecho amigas todavía era un misterio, de un momento a otro ambas empezaron a hablar a pesar del ligero roce inicial, a bromear de las manías de sus respectivas parejas y algunos pasatiempos que pudieran tener, encontrando en la otra una buena aliada en momentos en que la monotonía llegaba a sus vidas.

Como la ocasión en que Kagura prácticamente había secuestrado a Rin para llevarla a tirarse de un avión con paracaídas. La pelea con ambos chicos y no poder hablar durante un par de días había valido la pena al sentir la libertad que aquella experiencia les otorgó.

—¿Tienes algún plan para Navidad? —Rin preguntó después de pasar varias tiendas de ropa para hombre sin que su amiga diera algún indicio de querer entrar.

—Follar hasta que todo el mundo deje sus cursilerías inútiles— contestó Kagura como si nada, encogiendose de hombros y dándole una mirada de reojo para ver la reacción que tendría.

—Entonces de invitarlos a cenar ni hablamos.

—Si quieres vernos no tengo ninguna problema en ello— Kagura sonrió burlona en dirección de Rin a la que poco a poco las mejillas se le teñían carmín—, podría enseñarte varios trucos...

—Lo hiciste lo bastante bien la última vez— la chica de ojos marrones levantó las manos para detener la larga -y muy larga- conversación de sexo utilizando la etiqueta de "diversión asegurada" de Kagura, había pasado casi una hora encerrada en el baño tratando de serenar su respiración agitada y sus pensamientos pervertidos debido a ello.

—Pero ayude — con un guiño descarado por parte de la mayor la conversación quedo reducida a escuchar el paso de la demás gente.

Seguían caminando sin ningún rumbo fijo cuando la chica lo vio, vestido con un traje de Santa estaba el chico que tenía la peor cara de amargura que hubiera visto en su vida; y eso, siendo novia de Sesshômaru no era una exageración.

En menos de un instante, Rin había dejado el lado de Kagura hasta ir corriendo en dirección de Santa y sin pensárselo dos veces le dio una patada en la entrepierna. De hecho, hubiera siguió pateándolo mucho rato si su amiga no la hubiera jalado por la cintura hasta meterlas en la primera tienda que encontró.

—¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?—inquirió Kagura con el ceño fruncido en dirección de Rin, que ahora tenía una mueca de enfado en su rostro.

—¡Porque no era Santa de verdad— replicó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—, era un estafador!

Kagura no quería ni tenía toda la paciencia para escuchar el monólogo de su amiga sobre el espíritu navideño que nadie tenía para esas fechas; vamos, la niña crecida debía darse cuenta que en diciembre la gente sólo estaba ansiosa por gastar en cosas materiales que no necesitaban y que terminarían olvidados en un rincón.

—Sí, sí —La mayor hizo un ademan con la mano restandole importancia al asunto, paciencia no formulaba en su vocabulario y sólo en ese momento entendió el porque Sesshômaru la había mandado con ella, ¡parecía un duende hiperactivo!— ¿pero tenías que patearlo hasta dejarlo en el suelo?

—¡Se lo merecía! —Rin hizo un puchero para que Kagura viera su punto, aunque lo cambió a una sonrisa cuando la vio poner los ojos en blanco.

—Si no puede tener hijos por tu culpa, espero que te demande.

—Para eso está tu novio, creo que el que podría terminar demandado sería el chico. —Rin río mientras Kagura sólo se limitó a sonreír.

Ah, el idiota de su novio y sus trucos de abogado tenían su fama, disfrutaban demasiado jodiendole con ello.

—¿Ya viste el lugar?—la chica preguntó con voz sorprendida después de que dejó de reír, a lo que Kagura miró a su alrededor. Era una extraña tienda entre vudú y adoradores satánicos, que sin duda le recordaban al dolor de ovarios que era su pareja.

—Vamos, si encontramos un crucifijo será mi regalo —la de ojos carmesí sonrió ampliamente ante la posibilidad de darle algo de eso a Naraku, por lo que tomó la mano de Rin

—¡No olvidemos la estaca!

杀生丸

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

No sé si lo he comentado antes, pero odio profundamente el bashing. Es algo totalmente inmaduro y en lo personal detesto. Kagura es uno de mis personajes favoritos (teniendo el cuarto lugar) y que sea una potencial pareja para Sesshômaru no me molesta en lo absoluto. No shippeo la pareja, pero no por ello la pondré como una zorra. Respeto ante todo :3


	3. Sentimental

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Notas de autor: **Tercer capítulo, estoy tan feliz con este fic que nada va a amargarme...*mira su lista de tareas* olviden lo que dije. Este capítulo, es para la persona más dulce que puede haber... yo :D okno. Para Agatha (L, en serio muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Naraku me odia TwT. Y sé que tardé en escribirlo, pero aquí está siendo el más largo hasta ahora.

**Advertencia:** Universo Alterno y posible OoC.

杀生丸

_Sentimental_

杀生丸

Sesshômaru suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos y todavía así, con sus párpados completamente cerrados era capaz de apreciar el rítmico parpadeo de colores de las luces del enorme árbol de Navidad que ahora adornaba la sala.

Sin contar los villancicos que llevaban taladrando sus oídos toda la mañana y la mayor parte de la tarde.

Decir que estaba molesto no era verdad, le gustaba la sensación de hacer algo bueno por otro ser humano; más si hablaba de Rin, pero había algo sobre esa fecha que no le hacía posible cambiar su desagrado.

El tono de llamada en su teléfono celular le advirtió nuevamente que alguien estaba tratando de localizarlo, pero no era el que usaba Rin así que no contestaría. Si era Kagura prácticamente le recordaría todos sus antepasados antes de que él siquiera le soltara un seco "No me importa".

La puerta a punto de ser derrumbada hizo que el chico frunciera apenas unos segundos el ceño, aunque inmediatamente lo compuso levantándose para ver quien osaba molestarlo en aquellos momentos de relajación absoluta donde su novia no estaba alrededor con su parloteo navideño.

Y no, no le molestaba que Rin estuviera tan contenta puesto que era la primera vez que ambos estarían juntos en nochebuena y navidad. Además la conocía de sobra y la quería como tal, sino nunca habría aceptado algo como aquello.

—Sé que estás ahí, así que es mejor que abras la jodida puerta.

El de ojos dorados miró el objeto inanimado como si con eso pudiera borrarla y dejar de escuchar a aquel que decía llamarse su amigo.

—¿Podrías decirme al menos porque mandaste a esa niña? ¡Tenía planes!

«Como rascarte las bolas y dormir », pensó Sesshômaru.

En cuanto los ojos rojizos se encontraron con los suyos habló:

—¿Llorando porque Kagura no está contigo?

Naraku roló los ojos.

—Mientras más lejos esté mejor para mí. —Contestó restándole

importancia a su novia.

—Hasta que te den ganas.

—No cambies de tema, puedo demandarla por acoso —Naraku se sentó en el sofá sin la menor cortesía mientras colocaba los pies sobre la mesa de centro, tirando un pequeño oso polar de porcelana.

El dueño del apartamento lo miró casi a punto de asesinarlo con la mirada en tanto volvía a acomodar el adorno.

—No la obligué — fue la seca respuesta que salió del albino —, solo lo sugerí.

—Ella hace todo lo que quieres —Naraku le sonrió burlón —, como si fueras su dueño y le ordenaras.

Sesshômaru se limitó a mirarlo en silencio sin alguna emoción en sus facciones provocando que su amigo imitara el gesto aun sin perder su sonrisa. Aunque después de unos cuantos minutos gruñó.

—¿Eres algo así como una puta roca?

—¿A qué viniste, Naraku? No tengo tiempo que perder.

Y Sesshômaru lo entendió antes de que siquiera contestara: a joderle. Era uno de los talentos más desarrollados en el moreno de ojos carmesí y se incrementaba si es que quería vengarse de alguien. Así que, dedicándole una última mirada volvió a tomar el libro que había dejado en la mesa desde que aquella ola de alegría navideña en su novia hizo acto de presencia y se dispuso a leer.

—Sesshômaru.

La voz de Naraku se escuchó, pero el aludido no desvió la mirada de la página que leía. El moreno gruñó tomando uno de los cojines del sillón arrojándoselo en plena cara, pero sin inmutarse Sesshômaru levantó uno de sus brazos deteniendo el impacto.

—¿Qué tan infantil es eso?

Naraku le mostró el dedo medio con el ceño fruncido, no había nadie capaz de cabrearlo tanto como Sesshômaru, claro está que Kagura no contaba en esa lista dado que sus discusiones terminaban en un solo lugar y ni completamente borracho se le ocurriría intentarlo con el albino.

—¡Ya llegue!

La voz de Rin se escuchó incluso antes de que ella abriera la puerta con un montón de bolsas en sus brazos, parpadeó confundida cuando notó a Naraku sentado en la sala. Miró a Sesshômaru con sorpresa.

«Sólo ignóralo» parecían decir los ojos dorados.

—Hola Naraku.

—Enana.

Rin frunció el ceño pero no agregó más en tanto se dirigía a la cocina para dejar las bolsas con todos los ingredientes para la cena de Navidad, espió muy apenas hacia la sala dándose cuenta que ningún chico estaba hablando.

Tomó su celular mandando un mensaje, necesitaba urgentemente a Kagura. Esperaba que hubiera encontrado estacionamiento ya y estuviera subiendo o aquello sería una tortura.

La pelinegra regresó a la sala donde su novio se encontraba ignorando a Naraku de una manera que necesitaba un reconocimiento. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo esos dos, siendo tan diferentes habían llegado a entablar una amistad de años?

—¿Que tal te fue?— Preguntó Sesshômaru levantando apenas los ojos de su lectura, Rin entendió eso como una invitación para sentarse a su lado por lo que fue de inmediato acomodandose.

—¡Muy bien! — le sonrió luminosamente con sus ojos marrones brillando de emoción—, encontré todo lo que estaba buscando. Además nos divertimos bastante, tenías razón en que Kagura sería una buena compañía.

Naraku tosió llamando la atención de los tórtolos.

—Me alegra _tanto_— ironizó el moreno en dirección de la chica— tanto, que la compañía de Kagura te haya resultado tan satisfactoria.

—Si, gracias por dejarla acompañarme a pesar de que tenían planes— Rin no le prestó atención al mar humor del amigo de su novio, vivía en su propio mundo feliz donde nadie podía enojarse, además Kagura le había dicho que no había problema si la acompañaba ¿por qué Naraku estaría molesto con ella? —, ¿te quedarás a cenar? Kagura viene en camino.

—No hay mejor compañía que la de ustedes.

—La puerta es grande, puedes irte sin problemas— Sesshômaru colocó uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Rin con pose defensiva.

Estaba bien que Naraku se metiera lo que quisiera con él, no con ella. Definitivamente no iba a permitírselo.

—Te dejo sólo un rato y ya estas atormentando a pobres almas inocentes.— Kagura abrió la puerta que Rin había dejado sin seguro para ella notando de inmediato el ambiente de macho alfa defendiendo su territorio que tenía Sesshômaru.

—Pasa querida, siempre es bueno verte. —Naraku le sonrió con ironía a lo que la aludida le roló los ojos.

—Quisiera poder decir lo mismo.

Sesshômaru miró a ambos luchando con las ganas de decirles muy amablemente que se fueran a la mierda y lo dejarán descansar.

—¿Café?— preguntó Rin a punto de incorporarse, pero la pareja invitada negó.

La más chica de la sala miró a su alrededor después de un rato donde nadie decía nada, Naraku y Kagura parecían muy interesados en mandarse miradas de desagrado en tanto Sesshômaru seguía leyendo como si se encontrara solo.

—¿Como se conocieron?

Los tres se miraron a los ojos largo y tendido ante la pregunta llena de curiosidad de Rin, pero fue Kagura la que sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes.

—En Navidad.

—¿Por eso la odias?— preguntó Rin mirando directamente a Sesshômaru, haciendo que en sus labios el fantasma de una sonrisa apareciera unos segundos.

—Él no sería capaz de vivir sin conocerme— Naraku dijo cepillando su largo cabello rizado—, pero nunca lo admitirá.

Kagura se encargó de darle un golpe con un cojín en la cara en lugar del chico de ojos dorados, por lo que su novio se encargó de darle un pellizco en el trasero.

—¡Hijo de puta!—la chica volvió a golpearlo alejando su cuerpo del alcance de las manos de tentáculo de Naraku.

—Fue cuando teníamos seis años.— Sesshômaru contestó mirando directamente a los ojos de Rin, dejando que la otra pareja se malmatara en el sofá frente a ambos—. Naraku le gritaba algo como ¿y a ti quién te dijo que me gusta la maldita navidad? A Kagura mientras vestía un ridículo traje de reno con lepra y ella se reía de él.

Rin empezó a reírse al imaginar al imponente abogado más reconocido de Japón vestido de reno a sus -esperaba- tiernos seis años, expectante ante la parte de historia que faltaba.

—¡Tú también ibas vestido!— Naraku detenía a Kagura con sus rodillas en tanto cuidada las manos de la chica que casi parecía estarle gruñendo—, eras el Grinch.

La menor vio a su novio ante esa revelación, empezaba a entender exactamente de donde venía el odio a esas fechas. Si Sesshômaru era el Grinch, sólo podía significar que Inuyasha su medio hermano, había sido el beneficiado en la repartición de trajes por parte de su madrastra.

—Kagura terminó dándole una paliza muy buena— Sesshômaru continuó su historia como si nada hubiera pasado; había sido capaz de ver que Rin empezaba a comprender cosas que no veía el caso explicar—, justo como ahora.

—Entonces su amor a durado tanto tiempo, ¡eso es tan tierno!— Rin soltó un chillido que se ganó la mirada llena de sorpresa de ambos, cuando Naraku y Kagura se vieron a los ojos se separaron con notoria molestia en sus facciones.

—Debo irme— dijeron al unísono dirigiéndose a la puerta, antes de que cualquiera de ellos se fuera Rin los detuvo de súbito con una ancha sonrisa en sus facciones. Sesshômaru sonrió apenas cuando se dio cuenta que habían caído en la trampa que su dulce e inocente novia les había tendido.

—¡Hay un muérdago sobre ustedes! ¡Estarán juntos eternamente!

—Primero muerta

—Eso se puede arreglar.

杀生丸

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, ¡nos leemos! :D

_Hayden_


End file.
